Standby
by Jhaay
Summary: Dois corpos. Um coração. Edward Cullen desdenha do amor. Isabella Swan não vê a hora de poder se casar! O destino permitiu que essas duas pessoas se unissem conforme as regras de conhecimento: se tornaram amigos e logo viram que não era somente amizade! SINOPSE COMPLETA


**Standby**

**Título: **Standby

**Autora: **Mecenária

**Beta: **Jhaay

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Gênero:** Amizade, Aventura, Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo

**Censura:** M

**Sinopse**: Dois corpos. Um coração.

Edward Cullen desdenha do amor. Isabella Swan não vê a hora de poder se casar!

O destino permitiu que essas duas pessoas se unissem conforme as regras de conhecimento: se tornaram amigos e logo viram que não era somente amizade!

Mas Deus não lhe dá a felicidade e sim a oportunidade de ser feliz. Para alcançar tal feito, Bella terá que enfrentar uma inimiga muito mais poderosa de que ela: a Guerra!

Poderá ela ir contra algo que mil homens obedecem de cabeça baixa? Poderá lutar para ter Edward consigo de novo? Ou pelo menos... Edward voltará vivo para seus braços!? Quão cruel pode ser o destino?

O que deixaria tua vida em pausa?

**Disclaimer: **_**Como sempre: personagens da Tia Steph, entretanto o enredo é inteiramente meu!**_

_**Diga NÃO ao plagio!**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Os estampidos dos tiros eram altos e de dar medo, muito piores que no treinamento. Ali no vasto campo de guerra, era matar ou morrer. "Não tenho escolha..." pensou o soldado cobrindo a retaguarda do amigo.

Ajeitou a bandoleira de seu fuzil no ombro, quando uma granada explodiu perto deles.

–Ali... - o major disse. - Ali tem uma barricada, vamos para lá!

–Vamos _fugir_!? - o homenzarrão que estava com a retaguarda protegida grunhiu desanimado. O rapaz de cabelos acobreados nunca conhecera ninguém a ficar feliz por uma guerra, aquele fora o primeiro.

–Não vamos fugir soldado, vamos nos proteger! - disse o major serio. Os olhos verdes esquadrinharam o campo de novo, vendo homens atirar uns nos outros, quando os mesmos não estavam perto o bastante para usar os punhos. - Olhos atentos, soldados!

Agindo em equipe, os três correram em direção a barricada, que era constituída de grandes sacos de areia, empilhados numa altura que esconderia um homem abaixado.

Um dos soldados – antes um rapaz, agora, um homem - encostou o dedo no gatilho, atirando uma rajada de tiros num grupo de inimigos. Antes que os mesmos conseguissem revidar, estavam todos mortos. Se não fosse a maldita Guerra, estaria na casa da noiva, tomando chá gelado ao segurar a mão dela e observar suas bochechas corarem.

Quase podia sorrir.

O som de outra granada explodindo o fez voltar a ficar atento, mas aqueles segundos de distração fizeram com que sentisse uma ardência em sua perna direita, na região da panturrilha. Quis gritar e parar, mas tinha que lutar, pelo menos, por **ela**!

–Vamos, vamos, vamos! - brandiu o major, saltando por cima da barricada. Os soldados o imitaram rapidamente. -Foram atingidos? - perguntou baixo, não querendo despertar a atenção de seus inimigos.

–Não, senhor. - o homenzarrão respondeu sem hesitar um segundo. O outro soldado tocou a panturrilha ardente e voltou com a mão empapada de sangue.

–Edward? - o major o chamou pelo primeiro nome. - Foi atingido rapaz?

–Sim, senhor. - respondeu olhando para o céu. Estava acinzentado e feio, diferente de quando acordou naquela manha, que estava azul celeste. A cor preferida **dela**.

–Deixe-me ver. - exigiu.

–É só um tiro na perna, senhor. - protestou amaldiçoando mentalmente quem lhe dera o tiro.

–Um tiro é um tiro, soldado. - respondera a ele. - Deixe-me ver! - Edward não se movera. - Deixa de ser turrão, Edward! - exclamou exasperado, mas ainda num tom baixo.

O homenzarrão começou a atirar.

–Preciso de você com as duas pernas, não com uma e meia. - disse severo, quebrando a resistência do soldado a sua frente. Ele era bom em lidar com emoções e com palavras fortes e tocantes.

O major analisou a perna e então, arrancou um pedaço da farda do rapaz e fez-lhe um torniquete. Ao sentir a perna ser apertada, quis gritar, mas não o fez, apenas fez uma careta e soltou uma praga.

–Você é durão. - disse limpando as mãos na farda e voltou a pegar o fuzil. - Temos que voltar ao acampamento!

–Vamos fugir!?

–Raios me partam, Emmett! - exclamou Edward exasperado ao pegar seu fuzil. - A guerra não vai acabar hoje, inferno!

O major riu.

–Consegue andar soldado? - se dirigiu ao rapaz recém ferido, que no mesmo instante, se pôs de pé e apertou o gatilho, atirando nos homens que lutavam contra. Ao longe, houve uma seqüência de explosões e mais tiros pipocaram.

"O reforço chegara!" Edward pensou aliviado.

–Vamos! - brandiu Jasper, o major mais novo de todo o batalhão. Edward respirou fundo. O ar tinha gosto de pólvora, sangue e terra e isso se impregnou em sua língua, deixando-o amargurado.

Agora mais que nunca, queria estar na varanda da casa de sua noiva, observando seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, seu sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas pelo sol. Edward então abafou um suspiro e pôs a voltar para a realidade.

* * *

_N/b: Hey galerinha como podem ver fic nova, só que essa não é de minha autoria, sou apenas a beta e tenho a autorização da autora para posta-lá aqui! Então aproveitem!_


End file.
